User talk:ZeoSpark
Welcome Hi, welcome to MarioWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mario Party 6 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainbowroad6w (Talk) 17:15, September 21, 2012 Hello I just wanted to say hello, and cool name! Levels Hey! I noticed you're making level articles for Sticker Star! ^^ Could you please use Template:Levelbox when making an article though? : ) That way we won't have to go in and add it later? Thanks. – Wattz2000 18:28, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok, no probs. Lightning Flash (talk) 20:06, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello =) I figured since we're both editing the same wiki, and since I'd like to have a better relationship with the editors here than the last time I was here, I figured I'd say hello! I noticed that you're making Sticker Star pages. I got it for christmas, but having been a Zelda fan, I never really beat a Paper Mario game so I'm going through the first three before playing Sticker Star. In short, I wanted to say hello and ask how Sticker Star is! – EnemyPeacemaker 15:12, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh cool. Yeah Sticker Star is a really good game even though most people give it a hard time due to not having partners and the battle system. Hey, I've played and beaten through the last 3 Paper Mario games, Sticker Star gives me a challenge! Lightning Flash (talk) 15:17, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :I heard Super Paper Mario has a strange battle system as well. I played through a good portion of The Thousand-Year Door getting up to the Glitz Pit until I lost some of the data and got irritated. But it was a great game from what I've played so I really can't wait to play it again! And I'm currently emulating the original so that I can get images for the wiki. What's your favorite Mario game? – EnemyPeacemaker 15:23, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :My favorite Mario game? Defintally Super Mario World. That game has so many levels and secrets. Best of all, it's 2 player. Me and my friend used to always go different paths in order to beat the game. Love it! But yeah, Super Paper Mario is move of moving around and attacking enemies rather than a turn-base system. But it's still pretty fun. The plot is pretty good but doesn't catch up with TTYD. ::I LOVED Super Mario World! I used to play it at my baby sitter's house when I was younger. It was a great game and a big part of my childhood, but since it was on an earlier system, it wasn't as big of a part as Super Mario 64 was. Or more of a part Ocarina of Time. I think my favorite Mario game might be Super Mario Sunshine. However, much like TTYD, I lost my data, but unlike TTYD, it was all of the data. And I was two levels away from being able to face the final boss. So that was awful. – EnemyPeacemaker 15:53, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Cool, I have Super Mario Sunshine. But I feel your pain, I was about to get the very last Shine Sprite on the last day but then my memory card got corrupted data and that got me a little upset (espically since that Watermelon mission was HARD!) and had to do all of those levels again. And let me tell you, Pianta Village isn't a easy level. :::::I hated that mission so much. And Pianta Village was great scenery but wasn't easy at all. And on the beach cleaning up after the ink that kept coming (forgot what it was >_<) was hard at first until I realized what to do (after googling it XD) – EnemyPeacemaker 16:03, January 6, 2013 (UTC)